Fireworks and Ferris Wheels
by NeahZoldyck13
Summary: It's Alfred's first birthday as Kiku's fiance. Kiku's freaking out. Luckily, he had some people to knock some sense into him and help him out. Ameripan, mentioned HongIce, implied FrUK and PruCan. Happy birthday, America!


**A/N: Hello people! Happy 4th to all you Americans! And happy VERY LATE Canada Day to all you Canadians! Sorry I was super busy on the 1st! I'll try to write one next year! Key word TRY**

 **And, thanks to the poll on my profile, you guys want Ameripan! So, here's ACTUAL Ameripan, not just mentioned! I hope you like it! It's my first time actually writing these two together, so... Sorry if it's awkward! Anyway, on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way, shape, or form. All I own is the plot.**

* * *

"Yo Keeks! I'm home!" Alfred yelled, the door slamming open to announce his arrival. Kiku jumped at the unexpected noise, spinning around to face his fiance.

"Welcome home, Alfred. How were the errands?" Kiku asked, standing up. Alfred grinned.

"Fine! Groceries are by the door, and I picked up that new manga you wanted as well. And, best of all... there weren't any lines!" Kiku chuckled at Alfred's enthusiasm and moved to get the groceries.

"That's wonderful, Alfred. Thank you for running errands today," Kiku said, picking up the bags. Alfred quickly grabbed the two heaviest bags, flashing Kiku a bright grin.

"No prob, Keeks! Always happy to help," Alfred chirped, practically bouncing into the kitchen. Kiku followed him, internally laughing at Alfred's antics.

As soon as the groceries were all put away, Alfred turned to Kiku and said, "I'm not having a huge birthday party this year."

Kiku's breath lodged in his throat. "W-what? Why not? You love celebrating your birthday..."

"Yeah, but this year is different. I want to spend it with my lovely fiance instead. Is that so wrong?" Alfred looked nervous, biting his lower lip and shuffling his feet. Kiku instantly felt guilty.

Alfred, with his extroverted personality, was always much more comfortable when there were many people around. The fact that he was trying to have a one-on-one celebration with Kiku this year showed just how dedicated he was to Kiku's comfort.

"Yes, of course it is. I was just... a little surprised," Kiku replied, flustered. Alfred's attitude immediately bounced back, and he quickly wrapped an arm around Kiku's shoulders and started chattering about what he wanted to do.

"Matthew wanted to know if he and Gilbert could come over for a bit. He says he has something that he wants to give me in person! I've been trying to figure out what it is, but I haven't had any luck so far. Also, I hope you don't mind that I invited Arthur and Francis over for a little bit on the 4th. It's just... Arthur and I have made a lot of progress, and I really want him here for at least a little bit. Keeks, is that okay?" Kiku snapped out of his musing and saw Alfred giving him a worried look.

"Oh, yes, of course! You know Arthur is always welcome here," Kiku smiled slightly. Alfred squished Kiku into a tight hug before letting go and continuing to chatter on about his plans. Speaking of plans...

Kiku began mentally panicking. _I thought we were having a large party, like every year. Yes, I got him presents, but he wants to do something special. Should I take him out to a nice dinner? Should we just do a movie night? What do I do?!_

Oblivious to Kiku's inner turmoil, Alfred just kept going. "I mean, I know we have a few days, but I'm just really hyped, you know?"

"You have every right to be," Kiku replied, attempting to sound calm. He really needed advice. This is what he gets for being bad with people!

"Thanks, Keeks!" Alfred beamed. Kiku awkwardly smiled back. Now, how did he politely excuse himself to go call someone for advice...?

The phone rang, and Alfred yelled "I'll get it!" before dashing off. Kiku let out the breath he had been holding and went to go to his bedroom and possibly call Ludwig when Alfred yelled "Keeks! It's for you!" Sighing, Kiku walked over and took the phone from Alfred. " _Kon'nichiwa_ , this is Kiku. How may I help you?"

"Dude, it's me. You don't have to be so formal," a familiar voice said. Kiku blinked.

"Leon? You typically don't call. Is something wrong?" Multiple scenarios ran through Kiku's head, each more horrible than the last.

"Relax, bro, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk to you. Are you alone?" Leon reassured him. Kiku quickly motioned to Alfred to leave, and Alfred nodded, leaving Kiku alone with his younger brother.

" _Hai_ , I am alone. What do you want to talk about, Leon?" Kiku asked, sitting down on the couch.

"What are you doing for Alfred's birthday?" Leon asked bluntly. Kiku froze. After a few moments of silence, Leon continued. "I'm assuming by your lack of response that you have no idea."

"I-it's just... I've never done this kind of thing before. What if I mess up?" Kiku was panicking. He heard Leon sigh a little.

"Okay, Keeks? Listen up. Tomorrow, on July 1st, you are going to go to the library near your house. I will meet you there, and we will figure out what to do. Got it?"

"But... tomorrow's your birthday, Leon. You shouldn't spend it helping me," Kiku protested. Leon laughed.

"Dude, I'm twelve hours ahead of America. It's already my birthday right now. I'll be fine," Leon chuckled. Kiku mentally slapped himself. He'd been staying with Alfred for over a month, and he'd already forgotten about time zones.

"Anyway, how about we meet up... say, one? Your time?" Leon asked. Kiku confirmed the time, and Leon hung up with a cheery "See you tomorrow, bro!" Kiku sighed. Alfred poked his head around the corner, and Kiku jumped. Just how much had he heard?

"So... what's Leon want?" Alfred asked, his features giving away nothing. Kiku swallowed before making up an answer.

"He... needs advice on how to progress things with Emil," Kiku lied. Alfred seemed to accept it though, and just laughed, saying "Have fun!"

Kiku mentally slapped himself again. Just what had he gotten into this time?

* * *

"There you are, Keeks! I was starting to think you weren't coming!" Leon hissed, grabbing Kiku's wrist and dragging him off.

"My apologies. I lost track of the time," Kiku mumbled. Leon's glare softened, and his lips quirked up into a little smile.

"It's fine, Kiku. I was just worried. Now, come on, we're all here to help!"

"We?" Kiku asked, flustered. Who else was here?

His question was answered as they entered a study room and saw Emil, Gilbert, Matthew, Arthur, and Francis already sitting at the table. Kiku gulped and contemplated running away. Leon closed the door behind him before he could, though, leaving him trapped with the other nations.

"Um... what's going on?" Kiku asked, nervous. Arthur sighed.

"Sit down, Kiku. No one's going to bite." Kiku quickly sat between Leon and Arthur, fidgeting nervously in his seat.

"We're here to help, _mon cher_ ," Francis soothed, smiling at Kiku. That didn't really calm Kiku down, though, and Leon finally gave in and went with the blunt method.

"Kiku, there's a festival in town that's open on Alfred's birthday. Take him there."

"B-but what if he doesn't like it? What if he absolutely hates it and gets mad at me? W-what if... he changes his mind about-" Kiku started panicking before Arthur gently slapped him on the head.

"Kiku, anyone with a pair of eyes in their skull can see that Alfred is hopelessly in love with you. He's not going to break it off because of something like this. Plus, he loves festivals. Just be yourself, and he'll have one of the best birthdays ever," Arthur sighed, giving Kiku a determined look. Kiku swallowed and looked up at the others. Everyone was nodding.

"A-are you sure?" Kiku stammered. Matthew laughed.

"I think I know my brother better than anyone in this room, maybe excluding you and Arthur. He'll just be happy that you tried, Keeks." Kiku bit his lip, and Matthew leaned across the table to give him a hug.

"It'll be fine, Kiku. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

* * *

On Alfred's birthday, Kiku woke up extra early and set about making breakfast for Alfred. When he wandered down to the kitchen, however, he saw Matthew already flipping pancakes while Gilbert was making bacon. Francis seemed to be making coffee (although Kiku wasn't sure), and Arthur seemed to have been banned from helping and was sitting at the table, grumpily drinking tea.

"What's going on?" Kiku asked, confused. Matthew turned around and grinned at him.

"We're all here to help," he explained, going back to flipping pancakes. Arthur glanced at Kiku from his spot at the table.

"We figured we'd make your job easier by showing up early and helping," he explained, taking another sip of tea. Kiku noticed that another cup of tea had been set out for him, and he took a sip, smiling as the taste of green tea flooded his senses.

"Breakfast should be ready in a few minutes, if you'd like to bring it up to Alfred," Francis called from his spot by the coffee maker. Kiku nodded and dug out a couple plates, some silverware, a tray, and Alfred's coffee mug.

After all the food was arranged on the tray (Matthew and Gilbert had made extra for everyone, and had insisted that Kiku make his own tray as well), Kiku carefully walked up the stairs to his and Alfred's room. Luckily, he had left the door slightly ajar, so all Kiku had to do was nudge it with his hip and enter.

Alfred was still asleep when Kiku walked in. Kiku set the trays down out of the way before crawling into bed and shaking Alfred's shoulder.

"Alfred, wake up. There's breakfast," Kiku said softly. Alfred groaned but rolled over and woke up, blinking his eyes sleepily.

"Oh, breakfast? Okay, 'm up," Alfred groaned, grabbing for his glasses. Kiku took them and handed them to Alfred before grabbing the two trays of food and climbing back into bed.

"Here you are. Matthew, Gilbert, and Francis made it," Kiku explained, cuddling into Alfred's side. Alfred almost spit out his coffee in shock.

"W-what?!" he yelped, quickly setting his mug down. Kiku blinked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I should have warned you first," Kiku apologized, setting his tray aside.

"No, no, it's fine. It's fine, Keeks. I was just a bit surprised, that's all," Alfred soothed, grabbing Kiku's tray and giving it back to him. "Now, let's eat this, yeah?"

* * *

"Oh my God! Keeks, you're the best fiance ever!" Alfred squealed, tackling Kiku into a hug as they approached the festival grounds.

"You're welcome, Alfred," Kiku replied, attempting to wiggle out of Alfred's grip. Internally, Kiku was sighing in relief. It looked like he had nothing to worry about after all.

"Now, come on!" Alfred cheered, grabbing Kiku's hand and dragging him after. They got a few odd looks, mostly because of Kiku's kimono, but Alfred ignored them and pulled Kiku towards a Ferris Wheel. Luckily, the line was pretty short, and they only had to wait for a couple of minutes after getting their tickets.

Kiku enjoyed the view overlooking New York, and it seemed like Alfred did too. Once they reached the top of the wheel, Alfred turned to Kiku with a grin.

"Thanks so much for this, Kiku. It's one of the best birthdays I've ever had," Alfred said. Kiku smiled slightly.

"You're welcome, Alfred. I'm very glad you enjoyed this," Kiku replied sincerely. Alfred grinned and leaned forward, locking his lips with Kiku's. When Alfred eventually pulled away, his sapphire eyes sparkling, Kiku grinned and said "Happy birthday, America."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end! Hope you guys enjoyed this! I'll see you again some other time! ~Neah**


End file.
